Lent 2: Electric Boogaloo
by tediz-leader
Summary: True Love, though awesome, isn't all fun and games. It's a Hell of a rollercoaster ride... Literally...BunnymundxOC sequel to Lent. Rating may change... I apologize in advance for my horrible storytelling...
1. Highway to Hell

**Alrighty then! Sequel time!**

**Disclaimer: all familiar characters are owned by someone else, blah blah blah... I only own Christy, Lady Death, and some others that will be mentioned later...**

**This sequel is all sunshine and rainbows~ for those of you familiar with me, you know what I really mean~**

**This ain't your grandad's sequels~**

* * *

The last thing Bunnymund remembered was blood and Christy.

The world around him was black, darker than the charred remains of a turkey leg Tooth had accidentally burned once during a Christmas party. He groaned, feeling every bone and joint in his body ache in the way that it felt like someone's placed 100-pound weights on them and was pushing down with all their might. The air was humid and musky, making it difficult to breathe. Bunnymund could feel his fur matting down around his neck from the moisture in the air and his own sweat. He noticed the ground under him felt warm and soft, and when he opened his eyes, the Pooka found himself staring up at the ceiling of a cave with numerous stalagmites around him like jagged crocodile teeth. His brows furrowed in confusion when his sight came into focus.

"What… the…?"

"Bunny? Bunny, you awake yet?!" Ears perking up at the familiar voice, Bunnymund pulled himself up into a sitting position, groaning in pain when everything ached.

"Christy?" He asked, rubbing his eyes to shake off the grogginess. "Christy, is that you, Love?"

"Well… sort of…" Furrowing his brows, he moved his paw from his eyes.

"Sorta? Whaddaya mean 'sorta,' Love-"His question was cut short when he saw a small, white, glowing orb floating in front of his face.

"I mean that I've been reduced to just my soul here, dude…" The little orb said, glowing in rhythm with her voice. His jaw dropped, staring at her for a moment before cupping his hands under her and pulling her closer. The orb felt odd; it was like holding a ball of mist or steam but not being burned. It actually had a comforting warmth to it.

"C-Christy… what…. How… How did this…?"

"To be honest, Bunny… I don't really remember…" She muttered. "All I really remember is that it involves Pitch… And I remember being cut apart…"

"What!?" He screamed, snarling in anger as he got up. "If it was Pitch who did that to you, I swear I'll-"

"Bunny!" She yelled, cutting off his rant. "Look… as… odd as it sounds… I don't think it was Pitch…" Christy said, sighing when he glared at her. "It wasn't! I don't know how I know, but trust me! It wasn't him… "She whimpered, her orb dimming to convey her sadness. He let out a disgruntled sigh and let her float away back to in front of his face.

"Look, Christy… I trust you wit' all me 'eart… but if I get word that 'e did this to you… I ain't holdin' back next time I see 'im…" Growling to himself, Bunnymund got to his feet and looked around. "Any idea where we are, Love?"

"Uh… the area where the Gates of Hell are located…"

"Oh, okay-wait, what?!" He cried, looking around with wide, frightened eyes. "Are demons gonna come out an' attack me?! Am I dead?! How can I be dead?! Was it Pitch!? I-"

"Emmanuel Aster Bunnymund, _calm your tits_!" Christy screamed, growling in anger as her orb began to glow a bright red. Bunnymund froze and looked down; no one ever called him by his full name unless A) it was Christy and B) she was extremely pissed. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Am I… dead?"

"No… you're not dead… but you're not really alive, either…" She muttered. Noticing his confused expression, she continued. "You're probably in a coma of some kind… Before you woke up, I spoke with Lady Death… While she doesn't know the events that lead to this… _circumstance_… She told me that the only way to get us back home and solve the mystery as to why we're here is for you to venture down into the Inferno, find me, and meet back with King Minos…"

"Find you? But…. You're here… with me…" He muttered. She sighed.

"No, Bunny… I was _torn to pieces_… I can't regenerate if my parts aren't aligned together…" Seeing the dread and horror creep into his face she sighed again. "I'm sorry, Bunny… but you _have_ to find my parts in the Inferno… our memories are tied to them for some odd reason…" Letting out an exasperated sigh, Bunnymund took a step forward towards the gigantic, towering doors that lay a few feet away from him.

"… Well… I want ya back in one piece… An' I wanna know what the bloody 'ell 'appened that got us stuck down 'ere…" He walked over to the doors, shuddering when he saw that the doors were framed with numerous bones and skulls. Noticing the door was painted with blood, he whimpered and backed away slightly. Christy sighed.

"I know… the first time you see it, the Gates are pretty creepy…" She said as she floated close to him. "It still creeps me out…" Floating over to a giant brass knocker, the orb seemed to perch on the goat skull that served as the adornment. "Alrighty… just knock on the door and you'll be let in." He coughed nervously.

"Uh… Are demons gonna, um… attack me?" He whimpered, backing away more. She sighed.

"No… the demons are very aware of the situation and have agreed to help us out… Why do you think King Minos has some of my body parts in a coffin at his hall?" Bunnymund closed his eyes and sighed.

"… Alright… the sooner I do this… the sooner we can leave… the sooner I can get ya back…" Christy hummed happily as she floated back over to him.

"Come on… give a little knock and we can go in…" Taking a deep breath, Bunnymund walked over to the door, grabbed the large knocker and slammed it back down on the door before backing away. A large creaking sound echoed throughout the area, and before he knew it, the Gates to the Inferno had opened up for him. Not wanting to waste time, he hurried inside and tried not to jump when they slammed shut behind him.

"Okay… what now?" He asked, peering around what seemed to be more like a cliff. There was a sky, though it was dark and cloudy and instead of raining water, it was raining what looked to be people. His ears drooped. "Seriously?"

"What did you expect, Bunny? It's Hell…" She said, floating close to the edge. Bunnymund walked over to where she was and peered down.

"So, eh… how we gonna get down?" He asked, looking on in worry as the numerous shades fell into the fiery abyss.

"Ever heard of a leap of faith?" His eyes widened before turning to her, mouth hanging open in shock.

"No. No bloody way…"

"I'm sorry, dude… but… that's the only way you're gonna get into Hell… I promise you're going to be alright… trust me…" He bit his lip.

"Ya promise?"

"I promise… "Taking a deep breath, the grey Pooka stepped back a little before running to the edge and jumping down.

* * *

**So...thoughts?**

**Bet ya thought it was gonna be something like Christy and Bunnymund getting married, didn't you?~**


	2. Turn Up The Radio

**Alright, chapter 2!**

**It sucks...**

**notes: the demons and Charon look like the ones from the Dante's Inferno Game... because I'm stupid... and I liked that game...**

* * *

"Alright…. Where we at now, Love?" Bunnymund asked, glancing around the area as he floated safely down to the ground. Christy floated after him, not having trouble keeping up.

"Well, my good sir, we're now officially in Hell~" She stated, moving back to his shoulder. "Now just follow this path and make sure to avoid the hellfire and falling bodies…" Just as she said that, a screaming shade had fallen close enough to crash on the edge of the path before falling down more. The grey Pooka frowned and backed away.

"… I don' think I wanna go on…" He muttered, letting out a small whimper as he watched the shades fall into the fiery abyss that surrounded them. Christy sighed and gently pushed him as best as she could in her current form.

"Come on, dude… you can do this…" She whispered, floating over to the area where the path continued. He followed her slowly, glancing around at the rocky walls and the shades still raining from above. Spotting what looked to be a face in a cliff seemingly vomit people down into the abyss, he bit his lip in worry and ran over to Christy.

"I don't like this, Christy… Not at all… Where even are we?" He muttered. She sighed.

"Into the Blind World we have now descended…Put all fear and cowardice aside."She stated, hovering in front of his face. "These are the cliffs above Acheron. It's where the souls walk to board Charon's vessel… and that's where we gotta go!" She exclaimed happily as she floated along the way. Bunnymund sighed and followed her along, trying not to pay attention to all the torture and pain around him.

"This Charon bloke… Is he eh… Is he bad?" He asked, running over to the edge of a cliff. He furrowed his brows when he spotted what looked like a large, wooden ship docked at the edge of a river. Upon closer inspection, what he thought was just a very large stem and bowsprit was actually a head. "What's that, Love?" He asked, tilting his head as he watched a line of shades form a line. Before she could answer him, a loud, dreadful voice echoed through the air and sent a violent shiver down his spine.

"_**Through me; the way to the city of Woe… Through me the way to everlasting pain! Abandon all hope, ye who enter here…" **_Bunnymund's jaw dropped in horror before backing away and walking back towards where he had started. Christy quickly floated after him.

"Bunnymund? Hey! Where you going?" She asked, floating in front of his face to stop him. He stopped and glared at her.

"Nope! Nope nope nope… I ain't doin' this… I can't… I…" He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know if I _can_ do this…" He whispered, ears drooping sadly. She sighed and floated closer to him.

"You know I would never ask you to do this if it wasn't important…" She muttered. "But we need to know how we got here and why…" Christy floated away and back to the edge of the cliff.

"Christy? Where ya goin'?" He whined, following her back.

"Look, if you're not gonna help, which I don't blame you, I'll just ask someone else… Like Frank, maybe…" she muttered, suppressing an angry growl. He arched a brow.

"Frank?"

"A demon; he works on this Circle…" She muttered. He growled as he looked back at Charon, watching the souls board his ship.

"How do I get down?"

"…What?"

"How do I get down from this cliff, Christy? Another leap of faith or what?" He asked, though his tone of voice made him sound rather angry. She sighed and floated over to the edge.

"The cliff isn't smooth or steep right here; just carefully climb down and you should be on the path again… Are you mad?" She asked quietly. He shook his head.

"No… just tryin' ta grow a pair, Love…" He answered as he bent down and got a grip on the edge. The grey Pooka wasted no time in climbing down to get to the bottom. Once there, he shook some dirt off his paws and looked around. "Where to now?" He asked. Christy hummed as she floated a little bit ahead of him. Bunnymund took a deep breath before following after her.

"We gotta board the vessel…" She stated, "I know Charon scared you before, but he's not as bad as he makes himself out to be… Okay, that's a lie, he's a dick… But only to those that deserve it…" Bunnymund rolled his eyes and began making his way to the docks. Seeing something move in the corner of his eye, the grey Pooka stopped and turned around, arching a brow in confusion.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Christy asked him, floating above his head to shed light to the shadowy areas. He frowned and walked to where he saw movement.

"I thought I saw somethin' move over 'ere…" He muttered, walking over bones and rocks as he tried to look for whatever it was that he'd seen. Finding nothing, he sighed and turned around. "Guess me mind's playin' tricks on me-" He yelped when some unknown force suddenly tackled him to the ground. Bunnymund rolled over on instinct and stood up before grabbing his boomerangs and glared at the thing that attacked him. It was some odd black mass with spindly arms and small white dots for eyes. He growled at it, getting a shrill-like scream in return before it lunged at him. He threw his boomerang at it and hit the thing right between the eyes, killing it instantly. Its scream echoed throughout the area as it seemed to have dissolved in a puff of smoke. A small, white light emerged from the smoke and floated around for a bit before flying away. Bunnymund frowned before putting his boomerangs away.

"I thought you said demons wouldn't attack us…" Bunnymund growled as he stared at the place the creature once stood.

"… That… That wasn't a demon…" Christy whimpered as she hovered close. Before he could ask her any more, he fell silent when some odd, zombie-like creature started to hobble towards them. Its skin was grayed and leathery, and seemed to be pulled tight against its browned, decayed bones. It had no eyes, but small yellow lights seemed to be emitted from the sockets. Bunnymund made for his boomerangs again when he saw the creature held a blade, but was stopped by Christy. "It's okay, Bunny… _that's_ a demon… A Hell Minion to be more precise. He's on our side." She finished when the Minion finally made it to them. It muttered something quickly, though it sounded more like hissing before it began to walk where it came from. Bunnymund arched a brow and looked to Christy, who had begun to float after the demon.

"Christy?"

"He wants us to follow him." She answered him, knowing he was confused at the demon's language. Hearing some disgruntled growling, He looked up and found the Minion looking at them with an irritated look on his face as he tapped his foot impatiently. Christy sighed. "We should hurry…" He sighed and followed the demon through a trail, stopping at what looked like an ancient dock house one would see in ancient Rome. Christy had stopped following the Minion, who had run off somewhere within the building.

"So, eh… what now, Love?" Bunnymund asked, glancing around the main area that seemed to double as a small prison. Along the wall were cells where several shades were being held captive. Hearing a set of what sounded like hooves against stone echo close, he turned his head and found another demon walk over to them. Christy squeaked happily and floated over to him, turning the seemingly-permanent scowl on the demon's face into a happy smile.

"Frank!"

"Christy!" the demon exclaimed in a tone that didn't seem to fit with his deep, scary voice. "How are you? Have you lost weight?~" He teased, making Christy flare red for a second.

"Too soon, dude…"She muttered. "Come on… I want you to meet my boyfriend." Frank gasped in shock when he spotted Bunnymund.

"You mean someone's stupid enough to _date_ you!?" He cried, laughing at Christy's annoyed growl and Bunnymund's glare.

"If I had my hands, I would slap you, Frank…" She growled. The grey Pooka walked up, growling as he locked eyes with the demon.

"You betta' show some respect, mate…" He snarled lowly. "That's the mother of me son yer talking about!" Frank raised his clawed hands up in defense and backed away.

"Hey, hey… I mean no harm by my teasings… 'Tis merely second nature to us demons… It comes with our title, after all…" He said, lowering his claws and turning to Christy. "Ol' Seamus told me you ran into a Fearlings…"

"A what?"

"A Fearling; they're these odd shadowy creatures that roam the earth and feed off the fear of humans and animals… We thought they were destroyed a long time ago…" He turned and began to walk. "Follow me." They followed after him, ignoring the cries of the damned shades in the area.

"So… why are they here now?" the grey Pooka asked. Frank grumbled to himself as they emerged on what seemed like a dock for demons instead of shades.

"We're not quite sure… All we know is that whatever happened to you up on the surface caused them to come back… You cannot leave this place until you find Christy's parts… as well as the memories that may help you figure out how to get rid of these Fearling pests…" the demon muttered something else to himself as the approached another demon that looked like him. Bunnymund glanced around.

"Do you… know where her parts are? Or how to traverse the Inferno?" He asked, suppressing a gasp when he saw some Minions pushing and attacking some shades.

"Christy knows her way around here… And the demons will help you as well." Frank replied, grunting a greeting of sorts to some demons that passed them by. As they neared the ship, the large head that formed the bowsprit turned to look at them. Bunnymund shuddered under Charon's fiery gaze.

"_**Emmanuel Aster Bunnymund."**_ He started, making the ground vibrate with his voice. _**"I hear you are to traverse the circles of the Inferno to look for the body parts of your beloved. I ask you but one question, and if you answer correctly, you may board my ship."**_

"Wait, what?" He whined, looking at Frank and the other demons before looking at Christy. "You never told me I was gonna be tested!"

"Bunny… dude… Trust me; you're going to be fine…" She murmured, floating close to his face. "Now go on…" He sighed and walked up to the ship and nodded.

"Ask away, mate…"

"_**Tell me, Bunnymund; are you afraid?"**_

"… Yes…"

"_**Alright. Hop aboard then!"**_ He blinked, then blinked again. The grey Pooka stood there in disbelief as the demons began boarding the top deck of the ship.

"… Seriously?! That's it?!"

_**"Would you rather I ask you the air-speed velocity of an unlaiden swallow?" **_Charon growled as he narrowed his eyes at the Pooka. Bunnymund shook his head quickly as he visibly shrank under his gaze.

"N-no! I-I-I'm alright, mate…"

_**"Then get your lazy arse aboard the ship then!"**_ He wasted no time and ran up to the deck where Frank and Christy were waiting for him, wondering just how much worse the lower circles of Hell were going to be…

**so... Thoughts?**

* * *

**fun fact: Charon's like a grumpy grandpa... that ferries dead souls across the river Acheron...**


	3. Round and Round

**Chapter 3~**

**Warnings: cussing, and some religious matters that I tried to make as ambiguous as possible so I don't offend anyone...**

**I'm sorry I took a while to update... and I'm sorry it's crappy... lol**

* * *

"_I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat! Everybody look at me, 'cause I'm sailing on a boat! I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat! Take a good hard look at the motherfucking boat!"_

"Christy…"

_ "I'm on a boat, motherfucker; take a look at me! Straight-flowin' on a boat on the deep blue sea!"_

"…Christy…"

_"Bustin' five knots, wind whipping out my coat!"_

"Christy!"

_ "You can't stop me, motherfucker, 'cause I'M ON A BOA-"_

"CHRISTY!"

"What?" She asked as she was startled out of her song. Hearing him growl in annoyance, she sighed and perched on his head. "Oh fine, I'll stop…" She muttered, grumbling to herself something that sounded something along the lines of 'you never let me have any fun.'

"I was gonna say that we're gonna dock right now…" He said, ears drooping slightly when she didn't answer him. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and made his way to the side of the ship, where he saw a number of demons waiting for Charon to park himself on the edge.

"You may wanna hold onto something!" Frank called out from his perch by Charon's head. Bunnymund arched a brow. Before he could ask why, the ship seemed to have hit the brakes rather hard and made him lurch forward and hit his head on the railing. Christy, smart enough to fly off her perch when Frank warned them, gasped and floated over to his curled form on the ground.

"You okay, Honey-Bunny?" She asked quietly. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"'ow many times 'ave I told ya not to quote _Pulp_ _Fiction_?" He muttered, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "I may like the movie, Love, but I 'ate that nickname…" Bunnymund used the railing to help himself stand up and looked around. "Where are we?"

_**"We are in Limbo, boy…"**_ Charon bellowed. _**"I suggest you start to watch yourself from this point on…"**__**  
**_  
"I know…"Bunnymund growled in annoyance, sending a small glare towards the ferryman. He walked over towards the stairs some demons had rolled over to them and waited for Frank to come over and show him where to go. Hearing a loud voice echo throughout the air, the grey Pooka arched a brow and looked around. "Wha…?"

"Ah, ol' Minos is still working as hard as ever…" Frank mused. Bunnymund arched a brow?

"Minos?"

_** "The Fallen King Minos; he is judge of the damned."**_ Charon started, _**"Some shades remain here in Limbo; the rest he sends to the lower circles…"**_

"And, who remains in Limbo, mate?" He asked, turning his head to the side.

_**"Here suffer those who did not sin, yet did not have the required portal of faith. Their eternal punishment is the denial of Paradise…"**_ Bunnymund furrowed his brows in worry as he began to make his way down the stairs.

"Was there ever any soul here that was saved?"

_**"…I once saw someone, crowned with Victory, take from here the shade of the first man, his son Abel, of Abraham, and several others…He has come some times after that to take with Him more souls, including the Queen Toothiana's parents." **_Charon muttered, turning towards the Pooka when he had stopped in his tracks and looked over at him. _**"Several of your own people have been saved as well, Emmanuel… Your own father being one of the first Pookas the Mighty One had saved."**_ He turned away, knowing Bunnymund had more questions for him. "_**But before these, and others that have been saved throughout the years, no soul has ever been saved… Now run along, boy; you have someone dear to you to save…"**_ The ferryman fell silent, and Bunnymund resumed climbing down the steps when Frank gently pushed his shoulder. Once on land, Frank led him away from the shores where the demons began to pull out the shades and made his way over to what looked like a ruined city with several torches and fire pits being the main source of light.

"Mind your step…" Christy muttered, "And stay close to Frank… Charon wasn't trying to scare you when he said to watch yourself…" Hearing the sadness in her voice, Bunnymund glanced at her as he furrowed his brows.

"Christy… what's wrong?" Before she could answer him, he was pulled along the path towards one of the buildings. In the distance, he could barely make out a monstrous figure in what seemed to be the ruins of a coliseum. It seemed to be doing something, since it would move about a certain way before yelling out some sin before going quiet again and repeating the process.

"I see ya spotted Minos." Frank stated as he stopped at a door. "We're going to go meet him right now… Give us more info…"Taking out a key, the demon placed it in the keyhole and unlocked the door. They made their way through the hallway, passing through several rooms. Bunnymund began to glance around and paused when a doorway with a window caught his eye. He began to peek in when Christy floated in front of him to block his view.

"You don't want to see what's in there…" She muttered, making him frown at her. "Please… just… keep going…"

"What's in there, Christy?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "Please… jus' tell me an' I'll go…" Christy sighed sadly.

"It's a nursery… where unbaptized infants are held…"

"What?!"

"It's not what you think…" Frank stated, walking back towards them. "They aren't condemned here forever… It's but a small waiting area until the angels come and pick them up to take back to Paradiso." The demon pulled the Pooka away from the door. "They come once a week to take the souls… In the meantime, we care for them as best as we can…"

"And… All infants are saved… right?"

"Of course they are…" Christy muttered, resting atop his shoulder. "They're innocents, after all… No reason for them to be condemned here…" Bunnymund sighed and followed Frank until they were outside at a higher story than when they started. Hearing Frank growl, he looked over to him and found the demon had unsheathed his sword. Several Minions had also appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He was about to ask what was wrong when he spotted several fearlings crawling on the ground and along the walls. Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed his boomerangs.

"This shouldn't be too hard, right?" He asked, taking a battle stance. Frank scoffed, taking his own battle stance as well.

"With those little pieces of bark, maybe~" He teased, chuckling when the Pooka gave him a playful glare. "Aim for the head… then again, you probably already knew that~"

"It's how I killed the first one I saw, mate~" before Bunnymund could tease any further, Christy gasped and floated off his shoulder. "What is it, Love?" He asked, concerned about her.

"My crosses… They're around here somewhere…" She said. "You need to find them... Without my crosses, you're not gonna be able to traverse the rest of the Inferno as easily…"

"… I thought the crosses were in the coffin this Minos bloke 'as in 'is court…" He muttered, killing a Fearling that decided to wander close. Ignoring the snarls and growls of the demons around him, Bunnymund focused on hitting the black creatures as quickly and as effectively as he could. "You know where they're at?" He asked. She hummed.

"Yup… They're over on the top of that statue of the woman with her hand outstretched…"

"… You mean the one swarmed by a dozen of these Fearling drongos?"

"Yup…"

"… Yer lucky I love you…"

* * *

**So... thoughts?**


	4. Love in an Elevator

**Sorry for taking so long to update, guys... but finals came up and something happened with my dad... he's okay now, though, so hopefully I can update this sooner...**

**On a side note, are you guys okay with this sequel?**

* * *

"Dude, come on! The statue's just right over there!"

"Oh, that's easy for you ta say, Love; yer not the one fightin' off these damn things!"He shouted, yelping in fright when a Fearling swiped at him. The Pooka managed to dodge the attack and stepped back. Eyeing the scene, he found that he couldn't call for help; Frank and the demons were preoccupied with their own Fearlings. "…Christy…?"

"Yeah?" She asked, floating just above his head. He sighed.

"… 'ow much faith ya got in me ta make a mad dash for the statue?"

"… Can I be honest with you?" She wondered, landing in the spot between his ears. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah…"

"… Zero to nothing…" She muttered, growling lowly as some more Fearlings began to make their way towards them. Bunnymund merely shrugged at her answer before getting on all fours.

"Eh… Works for me…" Before Christy could ask what he was doing, Bunnymund practically launched himself into the mass of Fearlings. Using some of the creatures as platforms to hop over, the Pooka had made it to the statue in no time and grabbed the necklace. Dropping back down, Bunnymund straightened out and found himself surrounded by the black creatures. His ears drooped sadly as he cursed under his breath.

"So… what now, genius?" Christy asked; voice dripping with venomous sarcasm. He narrowed his eyes as he fell into a fighting stance.

"Fight me way back, Love…" He answered as he took out his boomerangs again. Sensing the necklace shift down around his wrist, he glanced over it and arched a brow when one of the crosses began to glow. "'s that supposed ta' do that?" The spirit floated over to the necklace and hummed in thought.

"Oh, yeah… They're just getting a feel for you; that's all…"She responded calmly before floating back over his head. "Okay… I'm going to need you to put a little faith in me right now…" Christy added. Bunnymund frowned and glanced up at her.

"What are ya gonna make me do?" He asked warily as he backed up a little; the Fearlings were getting too close for comfort.

"Okay… grab the end of my necklace and swing it upward like a whip…" She instructed. "And… focus… on… uh… me, I guess…" She added. He blinked and looked at her.

"Wha-"

"DO IT NOW!" She screamed. Bunnymund barely managed to dodge a Fearling that had lunged at him. Grabbing Christy's necklace, he sighed and took a stance.

"This better work, Love…" He grumbled as he swung the chain upward in an arc. Time seemed to slow down as the tip of the chain hovered just above a Fearling's head. Before he could ask Christy what was going on, the crosses on the necklace began to glow brightly before unlatching themselves from the chain and spinning rapidly. They homed in on the closest Fearling and launched towards it, hitting and stabbing it repeatedly as time had fallen back to its normal pace. Another Fearling crawled closer, but was stopped when a couple of the crosses floated away from the first creature and began to attack that one instead. Before long, the creatures had been defeated, and the little lights had floated away. Sensing their enemies had been defeated; the crosses flew back to the chain and latched themselves back on. Bunnymund gaped at the necklace and looked over at Christy.

_"What the bloody 'ell did I jus' do!?"_

"Uh, think of them as Catholic Ninja Stars…" Noticing his disbelieving look, she sighed. "I'll explain later… Just do it again! Quickly!" She responded frantically as the Fearlings inched closer. Christy's crosses were butt-numbingly amazing, Bunnymund had realized as he launched another barrage of 'Catholic Ninja Stars', as Christy put it, at another group of Fearlings.

"'ow come ya never use yer crosses like this, Love? These things are amazing!" He cried, launching his boomerang at a Fearling that had gotten too close.

"Well, my crosses don't really work like this on Earth…" She explained. "They only work like this when there's an abundance of holy magic around… And since we're in one of the kingdoms of the afterlife, which is just _brimming_ with said magic, they're at full power… Actually, I think there are some parts of your Warren that have some Holy magic…" She mumbled to herself. Once the Fearlings were exterminated, Frank ran up to them.

"Are you alright to venture on?" He asked, placing his weapon back into its holster. Bunnymund nodded.

"Yeah…. Just… Gotta catch me breath really quic-" He froze, glancing to the side when he spotted some kind of movement behind him. Taking out his boomerangs again, Bunnymund inched over to a corner where a large set of doors was and arched a brow at whatever it was that was moving. As he got closer, the thing came more into focus, and the grey Pooka almost tripped over himself when he backed away quickly.

"Bloody 'ell! Is that an ear!?"

"Oh my gosh! You found a part of me~" Christy practically sang as she floated over to her dismembered ear, which was hopping in place and freaked Bunnymund the hell out. Mustering up his courage, the Pooka sighed and walked over to it and knelt down.

"… This is yer _ear_…" He stated. It wasn't a question; he could recognize her left ear anywhere with its half-fold and black splotch on the tip.

"Yup…" Christy knew he was trying his best not to flip his shit, and for that, she had to give him kudos. She floated back over to him and perched on his shoulder. "You gotta touch it, you know…"

"…I don't want to…"

"I know you don't, Honey Bunny…"

"Stop callin' me that…"

"Only if you touch the ear~" He sighed before shakily reaching for it with his paw. As he touched the soft, yet cold, ear, time froze as he was hit with a vision of sorts…

_ "Guys, I think we should stop… I mean, Pitch isn't looking too good..."_

_ "Oh, what gave you the first clue, you dunces?!" Pitch yelled as he struggled against the medical restraints North had put him in. "Was it the fact that I fainted a few minutes ago?!"_

_ "No…" Christy muttered as she crossed her arms. "It's the fact that those weird black things are pouring out of your chest like a fountain…"_

"So we've dealt with Fearlings before…"He muttered as he walked back to the statue with the ear in hand. Leaning on the statue, Bunnymund sighed and watched in confusion as the ear glowed brightly before disappeared from his paws.

"Before you ask, my ear was just transported over to my coffin…" Christy whispered.

"Alright… Jus lemme catch me breath…" Hearing a loud voice yell out something about Anger, the Pooka pushed himself off the statue and quickly shuffled over to the large doors the ear was at before. "Okay! I'm fine now!" Frank merely laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry about that old fart, Bunnymund; Minos is always like that…"

"That's not very comforting, mate…"

"Yeah, he's kind of a dick…" They soon fell into a silence as they made their way through another hallway of rooms, most of which he noticed looked like offices one would see in a bank or office. They had passed by some large, incredibly ornate doors that made the grey Pooka arch a brow in curiosity.

"What's in there, mate?" He asked. Frank glanced over his shoulder and hummed.

"That's the Hall of Virtuous Pagans. It is where great men and women that were not of the faith stay… Though not permanent…" He added as they went through another hallway. "It is where Toothiana's 'aunts' of sorts are currently staying until next week, where they're going to be moved to Purgatoria…" Before he could question about them, they stepped outside again, where the air was filled with screams of pain and terror, as well as getting a closer look at the creature he was dreading to see since he came to Limbo.

"_**ANGER!"**_

"I thought Minos wasn't going to sentence shades today…" Christy muttered, oblivious to Bunnymund's miniature panic attack. The monster was huge; sitting in what looked like the ruins of the Coliseum of Rome. Though his lower body seemed serpentine in appearance, the top half was just… He really didn't know… He had no eyes; his nose looked like it was still rotting away, and a strange mass of bone and flesh made what looked like a very tall crown on his head. Frank sighed and continued forward, and the grey Pooka needed a small push from the minions that had accompanied them. King Minos had yet to notice they were there and had grabbed another shade that had tried to hide in the ruins. He brought it to his face and sniffed at it before grinning maliciously.

"_**Well well~"**_ He purred darkly. _**"Seems we have another wife abuser that ran out of luck…"**_ Without warning, a serpentine tail took the shade and slammed it onto a spiked wheel. _**"VIOLENCE!"**_ He shouted, pulling a lever that spun and sent the shade deeper into the Inferno. As he reached for another shade, he paused when he felt a presence at the floor of his room. Scowling, he turned around. _**"Who comes into my house of pain?" **_Bunnymund's ears drooped as he took a step back and cleared his throat.

"Um… we're just, uh…"

"Here to find my body parts, King Minos." Christy had finished for him. Minos' expression softened at the sound of her voice. He sat back and leaned against one side of the coliseum.

"_**Ah yes… I've heard about your predicament, child… I'm sorry to hear that…"**_ The monster grieved, shaking his head. He moved one of his snake-like tentacles away from an arch, revealing a vine-covered room. _**"Her coffin is in there; once you have found all of her; you can go in and wake her up…"**_

"Can…" The grey Pooka cleared his throat, "Can I see her now?" He asked, looking at the vines that had wrapped around the coffin like twine on a mail package.

"Can we not?" Christy whimpered, perching on his shoulder. "I don't think it's gonna be a pretty picture…"

"_**I'm afraid I must agree, Aster**_…" Minos muttered, though it sounded more like a growl. "_**You are not prepared to see her in the state she is in now…" **_Bunnymund furrowed his brows and looked up at him.

"I need to know what she's missin'…" He growled, "I already found 'er ear…"

"_**Then you've got only three more parts to go…"**_ Minos bit back. _**"You're still dealing with the fact that you not only found her ear, but you had to touch it and felt how cold and dead it was. I can smell the fear on you, Aster…"**_ Bunnymund let out a shaky sigh as he rubbed his arm.

"What is she missin'?" He whispered as he looked down. Moving a tentacle back to cover the room, Minos grumbled as he scratched his chin in thought.

"_**We gathered most of her already… all you need are her eyes, her paws, and her heart…"**_ Sensing the Pooka's discomfort, Minos sneered and forced him to look up with a tentacle. _**"Now listen here, because I'm not repeating this again; this girl here has given you happiness and a son. The least you can do for her is get her body parts back. And you're lucky the demons here are helping you; we almost never help those who venture in our domain…"**_

"… I know… It's just… hard…" He whined, glaring at the judge when he scoffed at him.

"_**Pah! Of course it's hard for a little fleabag like you who spends all his time painting eggs for the merriment of children~"**_ The demon teased, smirking when he heard a growl come from the Pooka.

"Oy! It's me job! An' I WILL traverse this bloody domain and find 'er parts in record time!" Bunnymund yelled, glaring daggers at Minos. The judge, though awe-struck at first at the Pooka's tone and defiance, chuckled darkly and leaned in.

"_**Well then, Emmanuel Aster Bunnymund; I expect your return soon…"**_ He purred, reaching out for him with a tentacle. The Pooka started to back away, stopping when he found himself at the edge of the platform.

"M-Minos?! W-what are you doin'?!"

"**Just sending you on your way, boy… I think you'll find something here…"** Before Bunnymund could ask what he meant, the tentacle slammed onto a lever on the ground, making the Pooka lose his balance and fall off the ledge.

"_**LUST!"**_

* * *

**So... thoughts?**


	5. Rock the Casbah

**Chapter 5, everyone!**

**Thanks for your patience ^^**

**On a side note, La Catrina= best auntie ever**

* * *

Winds would moan… That was normal on earth since it would pass through certain buildings or plant life and make that certain sound. The winds in Lust, however, didn't just moan or whistle. No… they sounded like hundreds of thousands of winds were getting it on in some weird, nasty, wind orgy that just made you feel dirty all over. Bunnymund shuddered at the sound of the winds blowing around him, drooping his ears as he hugged himself. The wind would fluctuate from scalding hot and dry, to sticky humid, and then to chilly as Hell, no pun intended. Frowning, the Pooka made his way down the rocky path and wishing the wind would just shut up for ten seconds.

"Why, Christy? Just… _why_?" He whimpered. She snorted in response.

"This isn't even the _worst_ thing here…" She muttered. "You haven't even been in the _Carnal Tower _yet…"

"The Carna-_what_-now?"

"There's also the Temptresses…"

"What do _they_ do?"

"Well… they have this, like, scorpion tail, you could say…"

"Uh…huh…"

"That pops out of their coochie…"

"Their what?"

"Their va-jay-jay-"

"WHAT?! _WHY?! _Why do their tails come out of there!?" He shouted, stopping to look at Christy. "Why is one of your body parts _here_ of all places?" The Pooka muttered, looking up at the dark, cloudy sky. She only sighed.

"Okay, first of all, this is Hell. Nothing's supposed to be pleasant here at all save for the Hall of Virtuous Pagans… Second: this is Lust. And the way they work is symbolic in some way or form that I really don't want to discuss right now… But either way, this is Lust; the winds of this circle smite the damned. No hope of less pain or rest ever comforts them…" When a strong gust blew past them, Bunnymund could make out several shades being thrown about in the air, some being pulled in to what looked like a cyclone in the middle of a bridge.

"So… is that tornado normal?" He asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"What?" She asked, floating in front of him to see for herself. She muttered something before floating back to his shoulder. "Huh… that's usually where the Tower is… But the winds aren't supposed to be around it; Cleopatra was told of our situation. We should look for her…" He hummed in thought as he continued his way down the rocky road around the mountain.

"Christy… Where's our son?" He asked, stopping in his tracks again.

"La Catrina has him…" She answered curtly. Knowing she wanted to find Cleopatra as soon as possible, he nodded and started to walk again. He glanced outward again, seeing more shades being flung around in the air.

"So… the shades bein' whipped around…?"

"Eh… they're referred to as the Carnal Damned… since their desire for, like, material things was more important to them than things like family and the general good… In this case, they were pretty much driven by sex, and that's all they wanted in life…"

"That's… sad…" He muttered, pausing to watch two shades who were trying their best to hold on to each other. "I mean… What if some of them had… problems?"

"Those are special cases…" She answered quietly. "Demons aren't stupid; they know when a shade that had some mental or emotional problems comes into their domain. They're given some therapy before being let out into the world under a temporary alias and human life for a month or so. If they turn out to be good people, they're sent to either Purgatoria or Paradiso depending on what they've done. If they go back to being materialistic, they're sent to a circle and punished. "Noticing Bunnymund's sudden drop in mood, she landed on his shoulder to comfort him as best as she could. "I'm sorry… I know this is a lot to take in…"

"No… I … I understand that this place is necessary… like Earth and the other kingdoms… It's just…" He sighed, leaning on the rocky wall. "What if one of these shades used to be a kid that believed in me? Does this mean me and the others 'ave failed them?"

"No, Bunny… You didn't fail any child. You and the others have done your jobs very well. It's other factors that have brought these shades down here… Never blame yourself for things you didn't do… I know I do sometimes…"

"Christy…"

"Come on… I think I see something up ahead…" She cut him off. Knowing she didn't want to talk about it, he sighed and walked along the road before it met up with a rather large, Roman-looking courtyard that lay a bit ahead of the bridge he had spotted earlier. He arched a brow in confusion when he spotted a handful of sickly pale women dressed like harem slaves carrying trays of food and drink or scrolls of some sort as two figures lay in lavish couches.

"Christy, who are they?" He asked, afraid to venture on. She perked up and floated on ahead, gesturing to follow her.

"That's Cleopatra and Marc Antony… They should be able to help us…" She answered him before floating over to them. He followed after her, slowing down when the pale women turned to look at him. Two of them began to hiss as their pupils dilated like a cat's. Bunnymund began to back away slowly, stopping only when a bulky figure stood up and shushed the women. Bunnymund kept as straight a face as he could when he took in the disfigured body of Marc Antony.

"Stand down, ladies. He is a guest…" He commanded; his voice was deep and authoritative. His eyes were a piercing gold, and most of the skin on his face seemed to have been scratched off by the brass hands that were embedded on his cheeks, jaw and greatly expanded chest. "Please forgive us; the Fearling problem has spread into the lower circles, and we have all raised our guards." He explained, gesturing to some Minions and demons patrolling the area around them, along with a few other pale women. The ones that hissed at him earlier mewed sadly as they walked over and practically swarmed him. Marc Antony chuckled at the sight.

"They wish to apologize for the way they acted earlier, friend."

"It's… It's fine…" He muttered, shying away from the rather dangerous-looking claws the women had on their fingers as they pet his shoulders and head as an apology.

_"Girls, girls… Give our guest some room~"_ A silky, female voice called out. The women scurried away and went back to their spots as Christy and who he assumed to be Cleopatra walked over to him. He tried as best as he could to not look down at her bare chest since it was, like, right _there_. In some odd way he couldn't quite explain, Cleopatra was both beautiful and disgusting; her skin was this sickly pale purple color, sported Glasgow scars on her face, and dried blood was caked around her eyes. The large necklace she wore seemed to be digging into her flesh which seemed to be rotting in that area, and when he took a small glance down, her lower abdomen was riddled with some sort of rash and dried blood. And yet she had the right curves and dimensions many humans thought was perfect. Christy had already taken her perch on top of his head, which gave him some small form of comfort. The woman's eyes unnerved him, as they held a mix of seduction, cruelty, and sadness. She took her place by Marc Antony and placed a hand on his shoulder before looking back at him.

"You are looking for Christy, yes?" The Roman asked. Bunnymund nodded.

"Yes… Minos sent me 'ere first… I guess there's somethin' here…" He replied quickly.

_"Hmm… Then it's probably somewhere in the tower…"_ The former Queen of Egypt growled as she glanced over at the cyclone. _"The Fearlings have taken hold of that place… Setting up visual illusions to trap you in there…"_ She let out a shaky sigh. "They almost trapped me in there…" Bunnymund frowned.

"I'm sorry to 'ear that, Miss…" She gave him a sad smile.

_"I'm fine now… But heed my advice, Aster; the fearlings are rather powerful and will submerge you in a web of illusions. The only way to get past them is to focus on something. For me, it was finding my dear general…"_ She purred, smiling when Antony pulled her close to him. _"That, and humming a song helps along… preferably one dealing with what our circle represents…"_At this, Bunnymund arched a brow in confusion.

"Uh…what?"

"Focusing on that, as well as the subject matter, will draw out the magic of this circle and counter-act with the Fearlings…" Antony added. "As odd as it sounds, it works…" The Pooka frowned.

"But… I don't know any songs like that!" Christy scoffed.

"Yes you do, Bunny~" She teased, "Remember that one time I was playing that one song-"

"Oh no… no… I hate that song…" He growled, glaring at the floor as she laughed.

"Do you need me to sing it to you?"

"No! I'm… I'm FINE!" HE spluttered, earning a giggle from Cleopatra. Christy sighed before floating over to the Queen.

"Alright, alright… You know it, anyway…" He blinked.

"Uh… aren't ya comin' wit' me, Love?" She sighed.

"Sorry, dude… I can't… illusions do weird shit to spirits…"

"I'm afraid she's right…" Cleopatra cut in, frowning. "Visual illusions that are in that tower will rip her soul apart… It's best if she stays here…" As Bunnymund's frown deepened, she gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, Aster. She'll be safe here… And when you find her in there, it should break the Fearlings apart in time for me to tap into my real power again…" Looking over towards the Bridge, the Queen sighed. "I'll meet you at the entrance…" And in a flurry of fog and wind, Cleopatra was gone. Bunnymund glanced over to where Christy was floating next to Marc Antony and gave her a sad smile.

"I'll see ya in a bit, Love…" Was all he could bring himself to tell her before he ran off towards the Bridge.

_**Extra Scene For The LOLZ:**_

"_Querida_, I don't know if our little Ash Wednesday would be thrilled to know you're teaching her son how to make Sangria…" El Catrin teased; he was a skeleton much like his wife, sporting a fine tailored black suit with a red vest and matching top hat. He wore a monocle over his left eye socket, though if he even used it was as much a mystery to you as it is to me. Twirling his mustache in thought, the skeleton couldn't help but smile at the young Pooka eating an orange slice. La Catrina merely laughed, shifting her hold on Darwin as she poured a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon into a large, glass pitcher. Her husband instinctively pulled a lemon from their fruit basket and washed it in the sink before placing it on the cutting board.

"Our nephew needs to learn how to do _something_ useful…"

"Querida, knowing howto make Sangria isn't really 'useful', per se…"

"Of course it is, Mi Amor~ How else is little Bartolommeo going to entertain parties when he's older?" She teased, ruffling the fur on the Pooka's head.

"Isn't his name Darwin?"

"Si… But I like Bartolommeo better~"

* * *

**So... Thoughts?**


	6. Girls, Girls, Girls

**Careful here, kids... it's pretty sexual here... then again, it's Lust... **

**Again, most characters/settings are kinda taken from the Dante's Inferno game... don't look at it if you're not mature enough... iz pretty bad...**

**the song mentioned in this chapter is Caress Me Down by Sublime**

* * *

"I hate this place…" Bunnymund grumbled as he stood in the middle of the Tower's courtyard. It seemed that anywhere he turned, his vision would be bombarded with symbols of sexuality. Some columns looked like a certain male organ, while others looked like just a mass of bodies doing… _something_... His frown deepened as he passed by a design on the wall that looked _way_ too organic for his liking. He sighed and made his way into the main hallway, where he spotted a few Fearlings that he disposed of quickly. "Why does that even _look_ like that?! Ain't this supposed ta' be punishin' everybody 'ere?! Why in the world is there a window that looks like a…" Bunnymund let out a quiet whimper before moving along. "Cleo said there's an elevator somewhere in 'ere…" He made his way down the hall, killing a few more Fearlings until he had to turn a corner.

"I am so close ta leavin' this place…" He growled. "Damn statues that look like bloody bastards havin' orgies an' windows that look like the one place I 'aven't entered since Darwin was conceived… Oh great, now I'm makin' lewd commentary only Christy would say…" He groaned, stopping halfway and leaning on a windowsill. At this point in time, Bunnymund couldn't care less if the windowsill he was currently sitting on looked like the entrance to a 'lady cave' or that the winds outside were moaning as loud as they could. He rubbed his eyes and sighed; why couldn't they have gotten transported somewhere else like New York City or Portland, Oregon. He let himself have a small laugh at the latter; the Pooka could almost hear his girlfriend rant about hipsters.

"Well…" he began as he pushed himself off the window. "At least the floor's got no sexual decora-OH COME ON!" Bunnymund snarled before stomping towards the next hallway. The Pooka believed it was best that he didn't question anymore and just move ahead. He turned the corner again, growling when he spotted several Fearlings. Before he could grab his boomerangs, a Fearling opened its mouth, shooting out a dark, purple beam of energy that hit Bunnymund straight on. The Pooka grunted, shutting his eyes as his back hit the wall. Falling to the floor, the Pooka groaned as his head began to ache. What the hell was that beam, and why did that wall feel like it was made of memory foam? Pressing a paw to the floor, Bunnymund pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.

"Crikey… That was a doozie…"

"You alright there, dude?" Bunnymund froze; He turned his head and found himself staring up at a perfectly healthy Christy smiling down at him.

"C…Christy?" He whispered in disbelief; wasn't she nothing but a glowing orb a few minutes ago?

"In the flesh, dude! No pun intended, of course…" She muttered as she scratched the back of her head. She was wearing a black hoodie, which gave him an odd sense of comfort.

"How…. How are you…"

"Here in one piece?" She finished for him. "Well, apparently the others were down here and got all my parts for me…" The black-and-white Pooka explained. "You don't have to worry about me anymore, okay?" Feeling something paw at his leg, Bunnymund looked over and saw Darwin patting his leg as he crawled on all fours. "Looks like your son missed you, too…" She teased. He let out an airy laugh as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh man, Christy… You don't know 'ow 'ard it's been for me here…" He started, "I mean… the first circle was enough for me!" Bunnymund then let out a tired sigh. "Well, at least it's over now… We can finally go home… You an' me and Darwin…" He smirked. "I ever tell ya 'ow much I love yo-" He looked up, finding nothing but blackness. Christy wasn't there, and neither was his son. His smile fell as his ears drooped behind his head.

"…Christy?" He whimpered, looking around frantically for the Pooka. Something dripped onto his nose, making his ears flick up in curiosity. Bringing a paw up, he wiped it off and looked down. Furrowing his brows at the red liquid, the Pooka looked up, finding bloody paw prints on the ceiling, as well as several knives and cleavers coated with the red liquid. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he stood up and looked around frantically for Christy or an exit to the dark abyss. Feeling something in his paw, he looked down, finding a piece of torn sketch paper. Arching a brow, he opened it, ignoring how he just realized the blood dripping from the ceiling formed a heart-shaped stain on the ground around him. Bunnymund could only arch an eyebrow at the sentence that was scribbled on the paper:

"_Mucho gusto, me llamo Bradley,_

_I'm hornier than Ron Jeremy~"_

Bunnymund awoke with a jolt, finding himself on the floor near the entrance to the hallway that Fearling had shot him. Groaning, He lifted himself up from the floor. Feeling a paper in his hand, he looked down and saw the same message on it, as well as a small note on the bottom.

_ "Had a feeling you were going to fall into an illusion; I had one of my Temptresses send you this message from Christy. Remember what we told you- Cleopatra" _Bunnymund sighed and put the piece of paper on the strap holding his boomerangs before pulling out the weapons. Taking a step into the hallway, Bunnymund had to grab the wall when the atmosphere started to warp around him.

"Gotta sing a song, huh?" He mused to himself. He sighed.

"I hate this song…" He grumbled. "Damn Christy an' her weird tastes…" He closed his eyes and took a small step forward, sighing inwardly when he touched solid ground. Bunnymund began to hum, which soon evolved into him quietly singing,

"_You hate me cause I got what you need,  
a pretty little daughter that we call Mexi, and,  
if you wanna get beat physically  
it will be over in a minute if ya…"_

He could feel the Fearlings staring at him, but the Pooka was determined to keep his eyes closed. Instead he focused on the song, and how Christy randomly started singing it one day when they were painting a mural in his art studio.

"so she told me to come over, and I took that trip  
and then she pulled out my mushroom tip,  
and, when it came out, it went drip, drip, drip  
I didn't know she had the G.I. Joe, kung-foo grip"

He snickered to himself, wondering how Christy could make that set of lyrics incredibly goofy as opposed to blatantly sexual. His ear twitched at the sound of a woman's laughter, but shook his head and kept walking and singing to himself.

"and it went - uhh  
and the girl caress me down- uhh  
and that's that lovin' sound- it went uhh  
and the girl caress me down- uhh  
and that's that lovin' sound"

Sensing something move towards him, Bunnymund grabbed Christy's necklace and swung it upwards in an arc, smiling to himself when he heard the telltale sound of Fearlings being ambushed by crosses. Once they were all dead, he moved on. The hallway didn't feel so cold and dark anymore; the breeze that blew past his muzzle was warm and humid and smelled like perfume. He shook his head.

"when I kiss Mexi, she makes me feel horny,  
cause I'm the type of lover with the sensitivity,  
when she, kiss my neck and tickle me fancy,  
the right kind of lover on Sunday morning."

He remembered the way he was actually starting to get turned on by the stupid song when Christy began to poke his back and shoulders and even pressed her nose against his neck. Bunnymund remembered whimpering and hunching over to hug himself. Christy asked him what was wrong; he told her he had developed a certain problem. She had a look of absolute horror on her face for precisely two seconds before she had burst out laughing.

"_En el otro lado, es donde vivi,  
con mi'hjita, que se llama Mexi,  
su hermana, si me quieré,  
y ahorita, tenemos un bebe,"_

She continued singing, which only made it worse because he loves it when she rolled her r's. He groaned, she apologized, and they had shared an ice cream together… After he went to take a cold shower, of course. Bunnymund sighed at the memories before moving onwards. He hummed more of the song, stopping when he stepped on a different floor. Furrowing his brows, he took a few more steps forward until he felt some kind of small, golden light shining in front of him. He cracked an eye open and opened the other one when he saw those brown-colored eyes looking back at him. Swallowing thickly, Bunnymund took them in his paws and pulled them close. He sighed, staring at those eyes that were the color of cemetery dirt before they disappeared in a burst of light and left a memory in its wake.

_"Oh crap, what are we going to do now?!" Bunnymund screamed as he took cover behind a large stone. _

_ "How the hell should I know?! I didn't even know this King of Fearlings freakin' existed until he came out of Pitch!" Jack screamed back as he watched the werewolf-looking monster shoot fire out of his mouth at Tooth and Sandy."This is turning out to be a _really_ crappy Thanksgiving…"_

A scream of agony was heard, snapping the Pooka out of his memory and turned around to take out his boomerangs. Seeing a demon sever the head off a Fearling, he sighed in relief before throwing his boomerangs at a couple of Fearlings that tried to sneak up on a Minion.

_"Girls! Activate the lift!" _He heard Cleopatra command. He frantically looked around, but found no sign of the former Queen of the Nile. The floor he was standing on gave a sudden lurch, making Bunnymund yelp in fright before falling on his bum. He groaned.

"Warn me next time…" He grumbled, sending another boomerang at a Fearling that had escaped the massacre happening in the hallway. A few demons and Temptresses managed to hop onto the platform the Pooka was on before it began to rise upwards. From all around the windows and open halls, Fearlings had jumped onto the rising platform, which Bunnymund realized was the elevator Cleopatra had told him about, and began to attack them. They fared rather well against the wave of creatures, at least until a rather large crowd had hopped on. He threw a barrage of crosses before sending out his boomerangs, taking out a good number of them out. Before long, Bunnymund had found himself cornered by a Temptress by five of the nasty things. His Boomerangs had yet to come back, as were the crosses. He frowned and looked over at the female demon.

"So… ya got anythin', Sheila?" He asked, trying to make a joke in a dire situation. She nodded, placing her hand on either side of a large slit going down the front of her body. Bunnymund could only watch in utter shock and disgust as the 'scorpoin tail' that Christy had mentioned earlier emerged from her body and killed all the fearlings in front of him. His jaw dropped at the sight, completely ignoring the fact that she had let out this cry of ecstacy and anger when it emerged. Thankfully, he had enough sense to catch his boomerangs before they hit him in the head. A sad whine escaped his throat, and the Temptress merely shrugged as if to say 'That's all I got, dude.' Even more Fearlings hopped onto the lift, snapping him out of his shock.

_"Girls, can you all grab the bunny and step aside, please?" _ The ruler of Lust asked sweetly. As much as Bunnymund wanted to say he could get off the lift by himself, the Temptresses were extremely quick and hand already grabbed either of his arms before hopping off the lift onto one of the side platforms. Before he could ask what was going on, a large fist had smashed into the tower and turned the lift on its side. The Fearlings that had been on the lift had been knocked off and fell to their deaths. The hand then turned it back so the demons could hop back on, and Cleopatra peeked in from the large hole she had made when she punched through. _"Everyone alright?"_ She asked as Bunnymund wondered why she was a giant now. When the Temptresses helped him back on the lift, the Pooka decided it was best not to question anything until the Fearlings stopped attacking and he had Christy back with him. Then another Temptress used her scorpion tail on another group of Fearlings, and Bunnymund spent the rest of the trip on the lift huddled in a fetal position muttering about being chaste forever.

* * *

**So.. Thoughts?**

**On a side note, how many therapy sessions you think Bunnymund will need after this?**


	7. Runaway

**Chapter 7 aka shitty filler chapter until I get to work on chapter 8**

**Sorry for the uneventful chapter her, guys... I promise to do better next time :c**

* * *

Jack let out a sad sigh as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting in. It had been two days since Bunnymund had fallen into a coma and Christy and Pitch had gone missing. He looked over to the bed Bunnymund was currently lying on and frowned. He was starting to miss the Easter Bunny, even though they fought half the time.

"I miss you, Christy…" He whispered to himself as he watched the snow fall outside. "It's so boring here without you guys around… I hope we find you soon so you can help Bunnymund…"

* * *

"… You saw the 'scorpion tail,' didn't you?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Her only response was a whimper as Bunnymund curled up tighter into the little ball he made himself into. Christy sighed. If she could, she would frown at both Bunnymund for not getting it together and at the Temptress who was feeling guilty at scarring him for life.

"It… just… came out of her… like a bloody snake…" He muttered, as if in a trance. Christy sighed and floated over to the Temptress.

"I'm sorry about all this… It's his first time in Hell…" She explained. Realization dawned on the demoness before she frowned again. "Don't beat yourself up about it; he's going to be fine~ He's just easily scared…" The Temptress sighed once more before heading over to a group of demons.

"And, she…" He whimpered again and buried his face in his arms as a shiver racked his body.

"Can we, like, get back to finding by body parts yet, Bunnymund? I'd like to have a body back…"

"Do you mind, Christy?! I just saw this… _thing_ pop out of that demoness! That's not bloody _normal_!" Letting out a groan, the Pooka rubbed his eyes. "This place is 'orrible…"

"Of course it is, _Pendejo_… Now come on…" She growled, floating over his head. His ears twitched as she floated between them and lifted his head to look up at her.

"Christy, my mind broke… I just need a few more minutes, alright?"

"You really want to spend more time on a platform whose little intricate details are actually sp-"

"Hey, I feel much better now!" He interrupted her, pushing himself off the platform and making his way out of the lift area. A demon guided him to a set of stairs, which led him to the top of the tower. There he found Cleopatra back to her 'normal' height seated on a throne next to Marc Antony. She smiled at them as she stood up.

"_I'm glad to see you are safe and sound…"_ She stated, moving to the side when Antony walked up beside her. _"A demon from the lower circles just informed us that they spotted another part of Christy in the Greed circle."_

"Oh yay~" Christy chirped happily as she floated around like a butterfly. "That means we don't have to go through Gluttony!" Bunnymund turned to her and arched a brow.

"I doubt Gluttony's worse than 'ere, Love…"

"No… I'd rather be here than Gluttony…" She retorted. "It's very muddy and rainy in Gluttony… And it smells like poopy, too…" He frowned, silently thanking every deity that he didn't have to venture to the third circle of Hell.

"So, how're we getting' to Greed then?" He asked, hoping they didn't have to trudge through the supposedly rainy landscape of Gluttony.

"_Well, you could probably hitch a ride on a Fiend a Throne Demon is bringing along_…" Cleopatra offered as she glanced out of an archway. Bunnymund followed her gaze and frowned when he spotted the flying creature that looked like a cross between a wasp and a crow.

"Eh… I don't really do flying…" He grumbled as his ears drooped. Memories of riding North's sleigh bombarded his mind, making him shudder.

"You're gonna have to if you want to get out of here quickly…" Christy retorted, settling on his shoulder again when the Throne demon landed the Fiend just outside the throne room. Unlike the type of demon Frank was, Throne Demons were a lot taller and more muscular. They also had thicker, curled horns, with more chain-like necklaces and carried a shield around. This one in particular had a thick ring pierced through his nostrils, as well as two hoops pierced on his left eyebrow ridge. He made his way into the throne room, bowing slightly to Cleopatra and Marc Antony as a sign of respect. The demon straightened up before turning towards the Pooka and the spirit orb.

"I will take you to the Fourth Circle." He began, voice several octave's deeper than Frank's. "My name is Nancy and my pet Fiend here is named Sugarcube." Bunnymund bit his lip, trying very hard not to show any amusement at the Throne demon's name, nor the name for his pet Fiend. Christy merely giggled as she cooed at the name for the creature.

"Aw~ Your Fiend seems well-trained." She complimented, though Bunnymund had a feeling it was to distract her from laughing. Nancy smiled proudly as he gave the rulers of Lust a small bow before making his way outside. Bunnymund waved goodbye at the couple before following him. Nancy was waiting by his Fiend when he caught up to the demon.

"So… eh… Is it safe?" He asked, taking a careful step towards the creature. Sugarcube glanced over at the Pooka before snorting like a horse and shaking its wings out. Nancy nodded.

"Of course… Now hop aboard…" The Pooka's ears drooped slightly.

"Eh… What?" He bit his lip, taking a step back as he shook his head. "Idunno, Mate… I've had bad experiences with flyin'…" The demon rolled his eyes and walked over to him. Bunnymund yelped when the Throne Demon grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him off the ground. Bunnymund instinctively curled his arms and legs inward and glared at the demon. Nancy paid him no mind as he barked out a command in Esperanto at the Fiend. Sugarcube gave a small nod before lowering himself, grunting slightly when Nancy dropped the Pooka onto his back.

"There you go." He huffed, taking a seat behind the growling Pooka. "Now just grab onto his collar and you should be fine." Bunnymund whimpered quietly.

"And, eh… what about you, mate?" Nancy shrugged. And grabbed onto what seemed to be a dark-colored belt on the Fiend.

"I'll be alright..." Barking another order in Esperanto, Sugarcube let out an odd trilling noise before launching himself off the tower. Bunnymund yelped, grabbing tightly to the collar as the Fiend darted through the hurricane winds that bombarded the second circle.

"Woo! This is awesome!" He heard Christy yell from his shoulder as Sugarcube took a sudden dive. He bit back a scream, cracking an eye open when they stopped dropping. Risking a peek over the creature's shoulder, the Pooka found that there was another bridge on the other side of the tower. Feeling something being draped over his shoulders, Bunnymund glanced behind him and arched a brow when Nancy was wearing what looked like a raincoat.

"We are entering the Third Circle…" He stated, unfazed when a large thunderclap echoed through the sky. "For the ruinous fault of Gluttony are these sad souls broken by the rain and the mud…" He grumbled. Bunnymund frowned again, shivering when a cold raindrop hit his nose. Sugarcube had passed the windy, jagged landscape of Lust and was flying down what looked to be like muddy slopes and mountains made of intestines. He felt sick to his stomach until he saw a strange looking monster at the bottom of the boggy area.

"_Struth_… What is that?" He asked, watching in horror as what looked like a three-headed, zombified dog snapped and snarled at some shades in the mud.

"That's Cerberus, the guardian of the Third Circle, much like how Cleopatra is guardian of Lust. But fret not; as mindless as he seems, he is rather intelligent and knows of the situation we are in…" Bunnymund frowned, unconvinced as he watched one of the heads snarl evilly before biting at a large group of sinners. Sugarcube screeched before flying over Cerberus, who gave a welcoming bark in return. At this point, the rain began to fall harder, and Bunnymund quickly pulled the hood over his head. The rest of the flight through Gluttony was very rainy and rather mind-jarring with the foul, creepy landscape and the large Gorger worms he had spotted several times down in the land. Eventually the rain began to let up as they passed through a foggy area. Sugarcube slowed his flight, and Nancy growled.

"We're nearing the fourth circle…" He stated as he took off his raincoat. Bunnymund took his off as well, coughing a bit when the air began to warm up a little. The Fiend cried out and dove, making Bunnymund scream a little as he tightened his hold on the collar.

"Why does 'e keep doin' that?!" He cried, ignoring the cries of excitement Christy was making. Nancy snickered.

"Sugarcube's merely descending, Bunnymund," He answered, "We're on our way to Greed…"

* * *

**So... Thoughts?**

**Fun Fact: Nancy the Throne Demon is named after my friend Nancy... who's this tiny little thing... irony at its finest, my friends...**

**... I wonder if any of you have figured out what's going on yet... asides from you, Liz... you know what's going on... don't say anything lol...**


End file.
